The Unknown Love
by pineapplefish
Summary: What if the hive five get Jinx back for a day(after shes good) and find the titans out cold with the one who broke Raven's heart. Malchior is back, Slade is working with Trigon again, what will happen to the hive five if they save the titans, or will the hive five leave the titans to die along with Raven and will Kyd Wykkyd fall for the half demon like himself. small Slade/Raven
1. The Unexpected Guests

Jinx pov.  
>today had been a good day I got to hang with the H.I.V.E 5, and keep them out of trouble(I only got to go because boy blunder said to keep them out of trouble)they didn't mind. Besides it had been a while since I spent time with them ever since I Turned to The good side. Finally after a long day of fun they decided to go to the park and stroll around (in full costume) just having a good time and talking. We only got a few yards across when something bad happened!<br>SeeMore pov.  
>Today had been a good day, Jinx got to spend the whole day with us! Even if we didn't get to rob or steal anything. Everyone was happier than usual because Jinx was here (even Kyd wykkyd was happier). After we ate dinner we decided to go to the park (in our full suits), maybe even watch a sun set. Life was good, better then ever, we walking and only got a few yards before Kyd stopped in his tracks I walked into him he was staring at something but didn't budge when I bumped into him. Put a finger to his mouth to get us quit, then pointed to a big bush and teleported us to it to see what he was seeing and what I aw disturbed me.<br>Kyd wykkyd pov.  
>I had enjoyed the day so much, it was better with Jinx around and I was even happier when they said we could go to the park and walk around, I loved the fresh air but I told them that I couldn't stand it any longer without the suit on so we all went in our suits. But we only got a few yards when I saw them, no one else could see it though because they didn't have my good vision because I was half demon. I saw them out cold on the ground a little bit away. I froze at the sight, unaware what I should do. SeeMore ran into me but I didn't budge, so that seemed to stop everyone, but not silence them so I put my finger to my mouth to silence them it worked. So I pointed to a bush somewhat close to them and teleported to it so they could see them. When they saw who was there Jinx went paler. Everyone else looked horror struck. Then I noticed someone was missing, Raven. Then we heard it a laugh of someone who had done this, and a taunting voice that said "What's wrong, sweet Raven?" I saw him he had long white hair and long eyelashes, he kept taunting her "I didn't break your heart, did I ?" there on the ground was Raven, blood dripping from almost everywhere on her body(the other titans had a few bruises, cuts and scrapes but nothing compared to what Raven had). I nudged Jinx and the rest and pointed to Raven and the White haired dude. Jinx put her hand to her mouth and almost started crying. They were still her friends as were we, but they were out cold (which was something that even WE couldn't do) and was TORCHERING Raven! I don't know why but my heart sank (if I even had one), I don't why but it did. So I tried to contact her in her head, but all she contacted all of us and said was "leave me and help them she slightly gestured towards her teammates. we were all horror struck by this, but the other guy seemed to notice something because he immediately looked our way we ducked but he seemed to notice because he said in a mocking tone "Looks like you have company, Love." he made a black whip that looked like Ravens magic and started towards us, but Raven moved to where she was propped on her elbows and stopped him by holding him with her energy. We quickly got the titans and me teleported us all to the titan tower, then back here in 5 minutes the guy looked mad but was laughing at her. Then said in an even more mocking tone "you think that pathetic magic of yours can hold me?" then in one movement he broke it (mammoth couldn't even do that) and instead of getting us, he whipped her causing that she to fall on the ground again in pain. SeeMore had to put his hand on Jinx's mouth to keep her from screaming, and then she broke down into silent sobs. Then he made a dagger and picked Raven up by the collar of her cloak, and stabbed her, over and over.<br>Jinx pov.

After the guy I heard was Malchior by the titan's data base said he was a dragon, but he didn't look like one. I completely broke down when he whipped Raven, and sobbed even harder when he stabbed her multiple times. SeeMore had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I could tell they were all shocked, I don't know what to do. but what I did know was Raven needed help but something wouldn't let me move, I noticed that the others were having the same problem and Malchior said in a sly voice "I almost forgot about your company, lovely." he said speaking to Raven, walking over to us. Then someone came from the shadows, I remember him, me gizmo and mammoth used to work for him. A mask with one whole in it, now the titans' enemy number 1. He had a mark on his mask and said "well I hope you enjoy them while take Raven hear." Malchior was madder than ever and said "she's my prize" anger in his voice. But Slade made some fire come from nowhere and it almost hit Malchior. Raven I noticed was much paler and was looking at Slade.

Slade pov.  
>I watched from the shadows because it was somewhat interesting, until I saw Raven, I was told to keep her safe. I didn't want to do this stupid job again but he was in no condition to argue with a demon. So here I am. This person, who was called Malchior, seemed to have everything a villain wanted; the titans were down, the H.I.V.E was scared of him and had Raven on the ground and beating her. But I had to get Raven and get this over with.<br>Robin pov. [Earlier that day]  
>It was just another day we decided we could go to the park. We all played Frisbee while Raven read a book. Everything was going fine, until Raven scream; we turned to find someone holding her by the cloak collar and blood going down her stomach. He dropped her and laughed we knew who it was after that. Malchior! Raven told us to go, but we didn't, we decided to fight the battle was over with every one of us (except me and Raven) was out cold in five minutes. A was out cold in about 30 more seconds. But before I blacked out I heard Raven scream and that sick laugh again, then I went numb as the blackness consumed me.<br>Kyd pov. [Present]  
>I was about ready to attack when I couldn't move anything or even blink when some guy who Jinx called Slade came out from the shadows and then Slade said he was here for Raven and then we were free and the guy who Jinx said was Malchior was fighting Slade, over Raven!? Then without thinking I teleported to Raven, grabbed her gently and teleported back to the hive 5. Malchior noticed Raven over here with us so he tried fighting harder and faster to get to her, with no avail. So I teleported all of us to the titans tower and rushed Raven to their infirmary. When I got there I could feel her starting to stir. When I put her on the bed she rose off the bed in trance, it was interesting to see. When what seemed like forever the rest of the hive 5 showed up and Jinx, they just stared at Raven like I did and watched as her wounds slowly disappear. And I thought to myself 'that must be why she wasn't out cold like the rest of her team'. But what seemed only a few minutes the rest of the titans started to wake up and the first up was Cyborg who bolted up and yelled "Raven". Then fell back in pain Jinx was the first to react, she ran over to Cyborg and help fix him so he could help fix the others. next who was up was the alien girl who seemed more frightened than the one they called Cyborg, she shouted and bolted up then ran to Raven, then looked relived until she saw US. She looked frightened then she saw Cyborg and then JINX. she ran over to them asked what happened while they were talking I turned my gaze back to Raven who was half way done healing, she floated down this seemed to distract everyone and at that moment Boy Blunder woke up and looked around and tried to get up but the alien stopped him and started telling him what happened then Raven sat straight up making everyone look at her again. then she seemed to try to get up only then did the alien let Robin get up and all 4 of them(Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Jinx) went over to her I backed up to let them have space, and made her stay in bed she protested and said "Malchior, where is he so I can destroy him." she was blood thirsty, which was weird she was a hero not one who seemed to want vengeance, but she seemed to notice me and she sent me 'thank you, for saving us' and went back to protesting "you know what he did and you know I'm the only one who can put him in the book." "That leaves the question, how did he get out?" the 3 titans looked at Raven she answered "what?! You think I let him out again, after what he did to ME?" she said angrily, they backed off but Cyborg was the one to respond "no, but you were the one who had the book last!" he said a little nervous. What she did was charge out of the room and I saw her go to a room that I think was hers.<p>

Kyd pov.

He could hear her saying to herself frantically "where is it, it was here I know it, whoever set him free will pay." at that last few words he could tell that she hated him, but I didn't know why, then she screamed and I teleported to her door opened to t find her sitting there with a knife in her stomach and seeing her eyes become unfocused and her eyelids drop, she blacked out so I grabbed her and teleported back to the infirmary. No one had apparently heard her scream and beast boy was awake so when I appeared and put her on the bed and sent a message to Jinx saying 'I heard her scream and when I got there, she had a knife in her stomach.  
>Raven pov.<br>After I woke up and went to y room I was searching for the book to no avail did I find it only a note that said

Dear Raven'

I have hidden the book where you will never find it, enjoy your suffering  
>-Malchior<br>"Enjoy your suffering" she read the last 3 words aloud, when she heard his mocking voice "that's right, lovely, enjoy your suffering" and through a dagger that pierced my stomach with great pain, she screamed he disappeared into darkness and she started to fade into blackness of blacking out, when someone came in I swore it was kyd wykkyd, who came before I blacked out, but I could have been seeing things.  
>Cyborg pov.<br>Beast boy jumped out of the bed and started claiming to hear Raven scream, but no one else seemed to hear it but then kyd wykkyd teleported with Raven in his arms and put her on the bed he seemed to send something to Jinx telepathically because she nodded and told me that Kyd heard Raven scream and teleported to her room and found a knife in her, as soon as she told me this I rushed over to her and told Starfire to get everyone out, and she did they were all in the hall except for Me and Robin who was helping me. When Raven was stabled, we began procedure. When we finished we left Raven alone to heal and went out to talk to the people. Surprising the hive 5 was still there, everyone was in the common room and then control freak appeared on the screen. he looked alarmed and said "I know you're busy, but I might have been eavesdropping but I saw someone in your hallway so I went to that camera and some dude with white long hair and eyelashes was there and I wanted a better look so the camera zoomed and he saw then the camera went fuzzy, and he went to this room and I turned that camera on and saw to people before he entered, one with bat like ears and the other was Raven. Then the lights went out and the door opened and he entered and then the bat ears guy was in a fighting stance, then that camera went out." he said supper fast. "So, what you're telling us is that we have an intruder in the infirmary." I said all he could do was nod because he was out of breath. We all ran to it when we got there the door was locked, we heard things breaking and a fight going on, then a moan of pain. It wasn't Raven or Malchior, which means it, was Kyd. So I shot the door with my sonic cannon at the door, when we got there we saw Kyd on the ground and Malchior on him with a dagger and Kyd holding onto Malchoir's wrists to keep him from being stabbed. When Malchior noticed us he quickly got up with the dagger then thrashed Kyd and jumped out the window.


	2. Tracking Back

Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have had a lot of homework on my hands; well Enjoy the story! =)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Robin pov.

Before Cyborg got the door open, we heard Raven scream, it was unnerving to hear and we heard commotion of fighting, and a few crashes of things breaking. That's when Cyborg got the door open. We arrived to find Malchior attacking Kyd Wykkyd and trying to stab him, when Malchior noticed us, he got up off Kyd and then in an instant he struck Kyd and slashed him in the stomach then jumped out the window for an escape, breaking it, and glass wet everywhere and leaving (or so we thought). Raven woke up again by the breaking glass and saw Kyd, she rushed over to him and I saw a flash of silver strike Raven, she seemed to feel it (because she flinched), but didn't acknowledge it because she was busy helping Kyd and then the hive five went over to help put him on the bed after recovering from there shock. By then Kyd had blacked out.

Jinx pov.

After Cyborg got everyone out and into the common room besides him and SeeMore to help with Kyd, everyone was worried about Kyd, especially Raven for some reason. After all she did look paler than usual (but maybe for a different reason), I saw her shaking a little and she put her hand on her back, hidden by her cloak. When it came back it was covered in blood, her eyes widened (I don't know why I didn't do anything) at the sight of it. Robin noticed and started to rush towards her, but she started to lose balance and fell. Her cloak shifted position so you could see her back because of her fall, there was a dagger in it, and Raven seemed to have passed out (or blacked out). So I ran to help Robin take her to the infirmary (for the billionth time).

Robin pov.

After Cyborg (and SeeMore) got all of us out I saw Raven, she was pale and shaking a little. She reached for her back hidden under her cloak and when it resurfaced it was covered in blood. So I started to rush towards her, but she lost her balance and she fell over reviling her back. Then I saw what had been the silver flash. There was a dagger in Ravens back, and everyone saw it when she fell when her cloak reviled her back. Jinx ran over to help me take her to the infirmary (again). When we came in Cyborg and SeeMore were busy with Kyd, Cyborg stopped and came over to yell at us, but stopped at the sight of Raven. He helped us get her on the bed. And we left them to work in peace.

Cyborg pov.

SeeMore and I were busy with Kyd, when we heard the door, SeeMore looked at me and I went to go deal with the trouble. I had told everyone not to bother us while we were working on Kyd. I walked over to Robin and Jinx, who had been the ones to disturb us. I was about to start chewing them out, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw the reason they came hear, Raven. I helped put her on the bed, and SeeMore gave me a pitiful look. So now we had two patients instead of one. After they left, Ravens monitor started to slow, so I had to stabilize her. Kyd wasn't looking good either; Kyd was already hurt during his battle with Malchior before he was slashed and stabbed. Then Kyd started to stir, and then moaned after we finished him. Ravens wounds started to bleed again (the ones she got while Malchior was in here) and we had to fix her up too.

Kyd pov.

[Earlier]When they finished working on Raven, I secretly teleported in the infirmary to keep watch on her (or that's what I kept telling myself) so no one (Malchior) would attack her again. When the lights went out I didn't notice it at first, because I could see in the dark (because I'm half demon).Then someone came in. I knew who it was by the time I saw him, he had long white hair and eyelashes (he was the one who hurt Raven and the titans at the park). I got in a fighting stance; he did too and was ready to attack, just like I was. What seemed like forever the silence was broken, Malchior lowered his stance and said "you know, we could be friends, you and I. All you have to do is hand over the half Demon, and you and your team can go free." I said 'And why do you think I would do that?' I sneered he laughed and said "I'm giving you a choice take my offer and get out of the way… or I'll kill you and your friends will go with you, if I have to, to get her." His voice cold, I lowered my stance a little without knowing it and thought it over, I mean all I was doing was going to get everyone killed and only for one person who was a titan and an enemy of the Hive Five. 'What was I doing, it's not like I like her' I thought to myself. But a voice in my head that was my own said 'yes you do, you just won't admit it to yourself, let alone anyone else.' When Malchiors voice broke my train of thoughts saying "look at her, she's so peaceful, A little too peaceful for my tastes. She should join us don't you think." he was now by Raven slowly dragging his dagger across her cheek, without cutting her and whispered in her ear "Raven, sweet Raven, will you wake up so you can join our conversation." When he finished she bolted up and looked at him, leaning over her and looking her dead in the eye. She then looked at me not daring to look at Malchior in the eyes any longer. Her eyes seem to soften and said turning back to Malchior "What do you want now?" in a harsh monotone. He looked amused and, acted hurt "you insult me, Love." In his usual, mocking tone, especially the last word 'Love'.

Then as fast as lightning he stabbed her in the stomach, she held back a scream and looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, then her scream broke free as Malchior stabbed harder. Then I sprung into action, trying to get him with the cape I have but he was agile, and I missed him every time and then he back flipped and then shot something at raven, it hit her in the arm(it seemed to be a needle)she pulled it out and it took instant affect. It seemed to knock her out, so he wouldn't have a problem dealing with her.

Then he pounced and we were in a man to man battle, at least until he pulled his dagger out and we were fighting still so a whole bunch of things were breaking. In the end he had got me a few times with the dagger and he had stabbed me twice. He was on top of me when the titans (and the rest of my team) got here, he was using his weight against me and being injured it took everything I had in me to keep him from stabbing me to death. When he noticed that The titans got there, he got off of me, my mussels were relieved, at least until he (again like lightning) thrashed me in the gut. It was too much to take in, so I was on the verge of blacking out. I heard the sound of glass breaking ['Probably Malchior escaping' I thought] and I saw Raven awake, that's when the black started to creep up on me from the sides of my vision, then I saw HER leaning over me.

She looked like an Angel! The look of concern on her face, then I saw it. There was a flash of silver, ['Malchiors dagger' I thought]. It hit Raven in the back. She didn't care at the moment. She seemed only to care about me at the moment. I was afraid for her, that she might blackout again. I couldn't bear to know she got hurt because of me. And then it all happened to fast, it overloaded me and I slipped into the blackness as it consumed me.

Jinx pov. [Earlier]

I stopped in my tracks, when I saw the situation that was going on. Malchior had pinned Kyd down, Kyd was struggling to get Malchior off of him and not be stabbed by the psychopath. When Malchior noticed us, he got off of Elliot (Kyd) to everyone's confusion. But he only got up to lower our guard, the in one swift movement he thrashed Elliot, and retreated by jumping out a window breaking it into pieces. Raven woke up and Rushed herself over to help him, for some reason she flinched (I soon found out why) for some reason. But after we recovered and process what happened and go to him by Ravens side, he had blacked out. So we helped her get him onto the bed. Then we were all pushed out by Cyborg and Seymour (SeeMore) so they could work on Elliot.

Seymour pov. [Present]

We were all surprised; one to find Elliot with Raven, two that Malchior was there, three that Malchior escaped (again). It was all unnerving, especially that Elliot was injured, and it was even more unsettling that Raven apparently got herself inured again! And we had to help two patients. This Malchior guy kept showing up, it was so freaky, but we still haven't asked what he wants from Raven [I make a mental not to ask about it later].

After we finished we decided to have some people take turns to watch them, not wanting a repeat of the whole, Malchior intruder thing. After ten minuets, Raven rose off the bed and started her healing cycle and (surprisingly) Elliot did two, after twenty minuets. None of us new he could do that, but then again he has never been injured like this before. But I was a little worried about what he did to get himself in that mess anyway [mental note, ask him later, when he wakes up]. Raven woke up about two hours after she started healing herself, I was on watch them, Cyborg was next to watch them, but before she woke up she seemed to be having a nightmare. She was no longer floating, and she was tossing and turning, she was sweating, and was grabbing at the sheets of the mattress for dear life with a pained expression, and then things in the room started to levitate with her black energy and the light bulbs started to explode. That's what got Cyborgs attention, he ran in hear thinking it was another attack, but stopped to notice it was just Raven and he walked over to her and shook her. He had to do so three times before she shot up panting, and looked around in panic relaxing as soon as she discovered she was in the infirmary. She lies back on the bed and fell back into a comfortable sleep. This was when I left to get some sleep in the room I was provided to stay hear (I had one just like the others did) and fell asleep.

Robin pov.

It was turn for watch, I was kind of tired because of the late hour, and it was 12:38 pm. Raven and Kyd were fast asleep. The only thing that was bugging him was…. How did Malchior get a body? Raven said she was the only one who could break the curse, but breaking the curse turned him into a dragon so how and who set him free from the book? It was in his head for a while, until he was ripped by his thoughts when a figure rose out of the ground. 'SLADE.' I thought. He seemed worn out, tired in fact. But he said "How is she?" it took me off guard and I thought I heard a hint of a 'caring' tone, but I was tired it was probably nothing. I answered his question by saying "Fine, but why would you care." My voice was cold. It's never been this cold I thought. He only pointed to the mark on his mask, the mark of 'SCATH', not speaking. He slowly walked over towards Raven. He reached out towards her with one hand; my hand shot out grabbing his wrist, to keep him from touching Raven. He looked at me in his eye and I saw pity. I could tell he wasn't to try anything, so I slowly let go. He looked at Raven and he pulled his hand back, changing his mind on whatever he was going to do. But he seemed to be reconsidering, he slowly (eyeing me a little) reached towards her again and softly (which I believed impossible) stroking her check. Then as sudden as he did so he reclined and pulled his hand back. I never thought of Slade being gentle. He said (and this time I new I heard it) in a strict, but caring tone "You better make sure that psycho doesn't touch her again." I have never even imagined that Slade would want or care if Raven was safe. But it was probably because of Trigon and that Slade was tired I thought but my head said otherwise 'That's just what you want to think, because you don't want to think he's human; because the more he acts human, the more you notice that we are not so different.' I pushed the thought out of my head, that couldn't be true I told myself, it's not true. But by the time I had snapped out of my thoughts Slade started to walk over to me, and said "I will be coming to check up on her every day at this time, so you need to be on watch, because I don't think your little "friends" would just attack on sight." He stopped 4 feet from me and continued, but was now looking at Raven "we wouldn't want a mess in hear with 'There' conditions." I had almost forgotten about Kyd who was on the other and noticed that Slade was now looking at Kyd. Then he actually walked up to me and then held out a paper and said "call me if you need any help, with Malchior." I took it and crumpled it then said "Why should I after what you've done" I couldn't say it and I threw the paper and he said "I wouldn't expect any less, I just thought that if it concerned one of your friends you would reconsider, you have before." His voice returning to the cold tone he always uses. But his last words made me flash back when he was helping me get Raven back, only to help himself in the end. And when I returned from the Flashback he was by the window and looked like he was going to jump out but then he said "well I'm always open, be sure to call." He gave Raven one last glance and jumped out the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I will try to write faster and post sooner.


End file.
